


little talks

by amsves



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Banter, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: Alya invites two special guests on her weekly Ladyblog Podcast.[Au Yeah August 2019 Day 8: Podcast]





	little talks

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the AU is that the Ladyblog has a podcast also run by Alya about Ladyblog stuff but also about whatever journalism stuff she does. Also they’re in their twenties.
> 
> That’s it that’s the AU.

“And that brings us to the forty-five minute mark, listeners,” Alya said, wrapping up an investigative piece about common traits between akumas. For her big story on the Ladyblog this week, she’d dug deep--perhaps even too deep--into past victims’ backgrounds and daily lives, looking for commonalities and correlations among victims, in order to try and predict why Hawkmoth might select a particular person and if there was anything to be done in order to get off his radar. The data had unfortunately been fairly inconclusive; besides the fact that most victims were young and lived in Paris, they varied in gender, race, socioeconomic status, reason, and every other factor. That randomness was, frankly, a bit frightening. Anyone could be next.

“Thank you all for tuning in to hear me ramble on about this week’s article,” she continued. “I’m sure several of you only listened this far, or maybe even skipped this far in--the horror!--in order to get to the mystery guests I hinted at on the blog earlier this week. Well, wait no more, because both of our guests are sitting across from me, not that you can see them, of course.”

Alya cleared her throat. “Listeners, please welcome none other than Ladybug and Chat Noir to the Ladyblog Podcast!”

“Hello,” Ladybug began, feeling a little awkward already. 

Her partner, perhaps sensing her discomfort (or perhaps simply too excited to wait), starting speaking. “Hey Ladybloggers! This is Ladybug and Chat Noir, both longtime listeners, here to answer the beautiful Miss Cesaire’s questions and try and shed some light on the situation. It’s paw-sitively an honor to be here!”

Alya and Ladybug chuckled, and Ladybug felt the nervousness melt off her just like that. They were just here to talk akumas and have some fun while they were at it. Nothing to be afraid of, really. Fighting supervillains was way harder than this.

“Thank you both so much for being here,” Alya returned. “And please, Chat Noir, call me Alya, or else I’ll have to refer to you as Mr. Noir for the duration of your stay here.”

“I kinda like the sound of that,” Chat mused, humor evident in his voice. “Makes me sound dark and mysterious.”

“How much darker do you want to sound? Part of your name is literally ‘black’,” Ladybug countered, and Chat Noir smirked.

“Cracking jokes, my Lady? How come you only ever seem to laugh at me instead of with me?”

“You make it too easy, silly kitty.”

Chat put a hand over his heart. “I’m wounded, bugaboo. You break my heart, truly.”

“Your partnership is truly amazing,” Alya interjected, and if both halves of the superhero pair blushed, it was just the heat of the podcast room. “Your energies are so compatible, and your teamwork is outstanding. Tell us, how long did it take to get to this stage where you’re clearly so comfortable with each other?”

“Well, it’s a long story,” Ladybug started.

“But a pretty claw-some one, if I do say so myself,” Chat Noir finished. “Let me tell you. It all started when I was but a wee kitten--”

“As if you’re not still a tiny kitty,” Ladybug interrupted with a smile. “You’re only, what, 1.7 meters tall?”

Chat stuck his tongue out at her. “I’m sticking my tongue out, listeners,” he mumbled around the tongue, before retracting it to speak normally. “Anyways, you’re not exactly taller than I am! As a matter of fact, I believe you’re even smaller, bittybug.”

“Bittybug!” Alya marvelled. “I do believe we’ve just witnessed the creation of one of Chat Noir’s petnames for Ladybug. Truly, this is a momentous occasion.”

“Listen to him ramble for five minutes and he’ll give you three more,” Ladybug said dryly, “And only one of them will be any good.”

“C’mon, spot, don’t be like that.”

“See? That’s not even clever.”

Chat leaned back in his chair. “I don’t see you coming up with fresh nicknames every day, bugaboo. You have to give me credit where credit is due. At least I try to keep mixing things up. You just call me kitty. There’s no variety!”

Ladybug crossed her arms. “What’s wrong with consistency? I have a nickname for you that I like and I stick to it. It’s better than changing things up because you’re afraid of committing to one or two that you actually like.”

“What’s this? Chat Noir is afraid of commitment?” Alya made a grab for her notepad.

“No!” the two superheroes yelled in unison. 

Alya quirked an eyebrow. “Am I wrong?”

“Don’t take that out of context, please,” Ladybug groaned.

“Yeah, next thing you know, I’ll be getting harassed on Instagram by fans who just want me to ‘put a ring on it’ already.” He rested his head on the desk. “I’m trying, okay, guys?”

“I’ve told you before, kitty, we’ve got a job to do.” Ladybug cleared her throat. “Speaking of jobs to do, we’re supposed to be talking about the starting days of our team, right?”

Alya nodded. “Chat Noir, you seemed ready to tell that story just a moment ago. Why don’t you take us back to the beginning?”

Chat hauled himself up with an exaggerated groan. “Oh, I remember it like it was yesterday. We were fighting an akuma named Stoneheart …”

The banter flowed naturally for the next twenty minutes, until eventually Alya had gotten through all of her questions and the energy was clearly winding down. The Ladyblogger ended off the podcast with an open invitation for the duo to drop in anytime for another episode, and then the recording was cut.

Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief. That had actually been pretty fun.

“Ready to go, bug?” Chat asked, getting up from his chair. He turned to Alya. “Thanks again for inviting us. I know I had a great time, and I’ll be interested to know what your listeners thought!”

“I’m sure they’ll love it,” Alya said with a wave. “You guys stay safe out there, so you can come back!”

Ladybug waved goodbye, and out they went. Once they were outside Alya’s apartment complex, Chat glanced at his ring. “I’ve still got plenty of time left. What do you say we go get something to drink? I’m pretty parched after all that talking.”

“Yeah, because you always have to steal the show,” Ladybug teased, but there was no heat to it. “I don’t have any money when I’m transformed like this, though.”

“I’ll meet you there,” Chat said. “I have a stash of date money hidden somewhere secret, for occasions like this.”

“Who said it was a date?” Ladybug shouted as Chat bounded away, but she was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and request fluff bingo squares on [Tumblr!](http://www.skeletoncloset.tumblr.com)


End file.
